


Relax

by Ringshadow



Series: Trickster Souls [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Sentinel
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Avengers is next, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oh look SEX, Phil and Clint are a little kinky, Phil can kill you with his brain, Sex at a club, TMNT 1990, Yes Justin and Tony finally get it on too, just cue up Welcome to the PleasureDome okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that work and drama, Clint decides the boys need to get out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was out of the blue, really. Tony and Justin were in the middle of a million things. Preparing to shift resources to New York, keeping tabs on construction there, their two companies integrating, the fact that yes indeed the general public called them Stammer okay fine fuck it there was no fighting that.

 

Then, early one Friday evening, Clint Barton turned up on their doorstep, dressed for a night out, wearing eye liner, and grinning. Phil was leaning on the car in the driveway, dressed somewhat down, that is to say someone had talked him out of the tie and jacket, and the top few buttons of his shirt were open.

 

“Both of you, change and grab your wallets, you’re coming with us.” Clint said when the door was answered.

 

“What, if we want to live?” Tony asked blankly.

 

“Yes. Exactly. All work and no play makes Tony a dull boy now come on you’re both going dancing with us.”

 

“Have to admit, I didn’t think Agent was the type.”

 

Clint slowly grinned. “You have no idea what type Phil is.”

 

“Nor will they.” Phil deadpanned.

 

“Oh they might get an idea tonight.” Clint replied over his shoulder.

 

“Nice guyliner.” Justin observed over Tony’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

 

“We’re taking you both dancing.”

 

Justin grinned ear to ear. "Just come in, both of you, neither of us is dressed to go anywhere right now." He decided, and was rewarded by Phil moving from leaning on the car to join Clint at the door, the two of them walking in together.

 

"So are we all buddies now because I have to assume my caseworker isn’t going to insist i go out when my file was very judge-y about my previous drinking and partying." Tony said, tipping his head slightly.

 

"Or we want a chance to see how you two will cope in a busy noisy environment." Phil replied with a Mona Lisa smile.

 

"How do you put up with this guy?" He asked Clint, gesturing at Phil.

 

"Deceptive sense of humor, excellent lay, biggest badass I’ve ever met."

 

"..overshare." Tony shook off and grabbed Justin, dragging him off to change.

 

"Aw come on, this could be fun." Justin said as he was dragged, moving to the guest room to go through his wardrobe.

 

"Yeah whatever man I’ve been sober for a few weeks and that’s a personal record. I don’t want to get into a club environment and backslide."

 

He was bare chested but leaned out the door to gently kiss Tony. "We won’t let you slip. Go change."

 

Given Clint's state of dress, both dressed down, Tony in jeans and a Metallica shirt and Justin wearing a club shirt open over a white tank top and acid washed jeans. They returned to the main floor to find Clint miming a bow in the living room, the window displays showing a basic archery simulator.

 

"We weren’t gone that long."

 

"He's only patient in a sniper's nest." Phil replied. "Grab your wallets and whatever ride you’re taking, you'll be following me to the venue." 

* * *

 

The venue being a place neither Justin nor Tony had heard of, and was apparently a popup that was just existing for four days or until the cops figured it out.

 

"A club called Injection?" Justin was baffled, Phil breezing past the line waiting to go in, heading for the bouncer.

 

"It’s a former plastics plant, you guys will love it." Clint said cheerfully, bouncing along beside Phil.

 

"You sure you can get us in, Agent?"

 

"Doubting me, Stark?" Phil replied, stopping in front of the bouncer and just barely smiling. "We're on the list."

 

The bouncer scoffed, checked, then gave Phil a second look. "Don't cause trouble. You can go in."

 

Phil did the smile thing again and wove his hands as he approached the doors, which opened without being touched.

 

"Holy shit you’re telekinetic." Justin blurted, hurrying to follow, lacing one of his hands with one of Tony's.

 

"Among other things."

 

The majority of the factory equipment still stood, packlines being used as tables and the bar, bartenders sending drink trays rolling down casters. Someone had copiously cleaned and decorated just enough, and Justin found himself grinning up at the DJ, who appeared to be set up in a former foreman's office overlooking the plant.

 

"This is fucking awesome."

 

"It is unique." Tony conceded. Manlifts had been turned into dancing cages and Clint had already beelined for one, climbing up.

 

"This is decompression for us." Phil said, taking them to the bar and ordering. "Lets Clint out of his skin, and me out of my head."

 

"I was wondering about that. I used to take auracle if I was going to deal with a crowd like this." Tony looked at Phil curiously.

 

Phil looked back. "I'm all over the spectrum. Usually have to shield myself tight."

 

"Understandable."

 

"I learned early on to use crowds to my advantage. I can aggregate and search.. or I can let the whole crowd take the weight so I can stretch."

 

"You realize that's insane right." Justin said, accepting a clear plastic cup as the bartender passed it, and staring at the contents. "Did you just buy us both orange juice?"

 

Phil smiled and disappeared into the crowd, bearing two beers to the manlift Clint was on.

 

"Is that even a thing? What he says he can do?" Justin wanted to know, leaning into Tony so they could easily hear each other.

 

"I don't know man. It's seriously fringe if it is. Xavier level shit." He shook his head. "Let's just try to relax."

 

"Fantastic. Let's look around while we do."

 

Manlifts for dance cages, pallets for tables. Graffiti art on the walls along with the ISO and QC banners. Art made of ground and melted plastic. Ridiculously themed, and yet Tony couldn't hate it. The music was diverse, with occasional thirty second breaks of factory floor sounds.

 

They pitched their empty cups and got on the dance floor, Justin only too eager to dance again and Tony along for the ride with a laugh.

 

It was nice, better than nice. Justin hadn’t gone dancing in forever, and having Tony with him, no fear of zoning or getting overwhelmed, was excellent. He was used to dancing alone really but he adapted, and Tony adapted to that, and they were given some room on the floor.

 

At some point he looked at the manlift and was floored to see Phil was up there, not so much dancing as being used by Clint to dance, Atlas bearing up his personal universe.

 

"Yeah, they’re insane." He muttered to Tony.

 

"Anyone who would be friends with us, man." Tony laughed, then staggered when something shimmered on the edge of everything the passed through the club in a rush of static and fleeting joy.

 

/life is good/

 

"Holy shit. Holy shit was that Agent?" Tony demanded, hanging on Justin.

 

Justin looked at the manlift again, lifting an eyebrow when he saw that all the stiff lines had melted out of the Agent's face and the stance of his body. "Yeah. Think it was."

 

It was clear most of the building had felt the broadcast ripple off Phil, though no one else realized what it had been or why. Everyone else seemed to write it off, not knowing it had been a communal experience.

 

What no one could have guessed was that had been Phil tapping the microphone. 

* * *

 

"Fucking hell sir..!" Clint was laughing though as Phil shoved him through the door. Picking a lock to get into one of the back rooms of this place had not exactly been difficult, now Phil was crowding Clint up to the wall, hands roaming and kissing him hard.

 

"What? Do you not want to do this?" Phil murmured once he'd broken the kiss, nosing along his jaw to suck his earlobe.

 

"Oh trust me, I do. 'S one of the few times i get to see you come to pieces for once." He smirked, arching when Phil grabbed a generous handful of his ass, fingers teasing the crease. "Just been a while."

 

"And that is my mistake." Phil said seriously.

 

"We've been busy." He got his pants undone then pulled Phil in flush. "Come on sir. Let's give these people a night they will never forget."

 

The first time they'd done this, it had been largely by accident. Phil hadn’t intended to broadcast, they were post-op and horny and making out hard enough it was some very intentional foreplay when Clint had noticed everyone else in the club was dark eyed and flushed, riding out an echo of their arousal and pleasure with him.

 

It would have stopped there, should have really, Phil had been appalled when Clint had pointed it out, he hadn’t lost control in years let alone done anything like this. Clint hadn’t let him bolt though, pulling him into a kiss and asking what he thought of exhibitionism.

 

Clint had sort of a thing for it, and Phil had been easily convinced. Because Phil might be a hardass on Clint at work but offduty he's give and take and near-worship.

 

And this is so goddamn dirty really, because no one else is going to see them or hear them but everyone's going to feel them as the blazing sun that was Phil's mind came out from behind clouds.

 

"I wish you really knew how amazin you are." It’s something Clint says a lot, and he says it again around appreciative moans. He's turned, leaning his forearms on the wall, hips tipped as Phil rocked two slick fingers in and out of him, pressed to his back and kissing his neck. Clint's focused on touch, the hot wet brush of Phil's breath and perfect press of his fingers.

 

"I know exactly how amazing I am." Phil chuckled, and he does, he has mountains of paperwork, detailing each of his talents in extreme detail. He's not the strongest guide ever, he knows it, but Nick had once told him bluntly he's the strongest non-mutant guide they have on payroll, as well as the only killkinetic. SHIELD had spent years using various machines and even a few telepaths to peer at Phil's brain, try to figure out how he worked, before Phil had started declining to participate.

 

_I do not want to be replicated or copied. I am not a template. I am not a set of variables. I do not need to be more powerful. I am what my sentinel needs._

 

"FfffuuuuUUCK, Phil!"

 

Phil let go, cut everything free, his senses stretching and broadcasting then going on auto as he focused on sheer physicality. Clint's tight around him, squeezing him as he ground in, so Phil bit his shoulder through his shirt to try to shake his focus. "Been too long." He gritted out, hips rolling in a dirty little circle, hands sliding up Clint's arms to lace their hands together.

 

Clint's response was nonverbal, shaking through their connection, entirely focused on the feeling of Phil inside him. He managed to squeeze Phil's fingers though so Phil rocked his hips, leaning his forehead on the back of Clint's neck.

 

He's filtering enough no one in range is getting exactly what’s happening. He's not going to make some poor stranger actually feel like they’re fucking/being fucked after all, that's bad taste if nothing else. What rides on the broadcast is pleasure and need and the heady feeling of notaloneneveralone, and it rocked the dance club like a tsunami wave.

 

It's fast, really, but it's only their first act of the night so that's fine and they hear everyone in the club react to their release. Pleasantly drowning in each other's minds, there was no way they weren’t going to go off together, and afterwards Clint twisted to look over his shoulder, sharing a lazy satisfied kiss.

 

"Mm, not bad." He smirked against Phil's lips, eyeliner smudged and hair spiky with sweat.

 

"Mercy on the old man. You can fuck me through the hotel bed later."

 

"Fantastic. How's your head?"

 

"Better." The tension and static was cleared away, for now.

 

"Mm. Good. Should we get back out there?"

 

He nuzzled into Clint's neck, arms wrapped tight around him. "In a few minutes." 

* * *

 

"What. What the fuck." Justin was clutching Tony, trying to deal with what he was feeling. Ecstasy a step removed, pleasure rolling his nerves, and dammit now he's horny, eyes dark and panting with it, jeans bulging as his cock throbs.

 

"Everyone's feeling it." Tony replied, rocking a bit against one of Justin's legs without really meaning to, looking around. Everyone was flushed and dark eyed with arousal, many still dancing. Some were reaching for strangers so they weren’t alone, snippets of emotion flitting at Tony. "And I have a suspicion about what this is.."

 

"I’m not sure I care." He nudged at Tony until he could kiss him. "Let's ride it out while it lasts."

 

It's easy to forget that it's borrowed pleasure. Easy to make it their own and build on it as they kissed, Justin happily sucking on Tony's tongue as they ground against each other. They weren’t dancing anymore, not really, which was good because the end of what they were riding out arrived in a rush.

 

".. I think I just came in my pants." Tony mumbled against Justin's neck, knees wobbly.

 

"You aren’t alone, I think half the club did including me." Justin replied once he could talk, breathing slowly calming.

 

"Pretty sure we just felt Clint and Agent fucking." He shook off and huffed out a laugh. "Damn. Just.. damn. Let's sit down."

 

Everyone had the same idea. They ended up sitting on the ground against one of the walls, after they’d found some napkins and made half an attempt at cleaning themselves up. The DJ had switched to calmer music, sensing that everyone was a little overloaded. So they leaned on each other and crowd watched, most patrons vaguely confused and orgasm eyed, asking each other what had just happened.

 

It was a few songs later that Phil and Clint reappeared, Clint's makeup neatly redone, both smiling the lazy smiles of the utterly satiated.

 

"You two are dirty bastards." Tony declared, not standing and just pointing up at them instead.

 

"Yes." Phil agreed, and they both sat on the floor across from Justin and Tony. "You disapprove?"

 

"That was kind of awesome actually." Justin replied. "Though i feel like some kind of voyeur."

 

"Not a voyeur if you’re invited to look." Clint replied cheerfully. "We'd have warned you if we didn’t figure one of you would get all weird about it."

 

"This is kind of a last hurrah for us, for a while. We're going on work assignment next week, a base in the middle of nowhere." Phil explained.

 

"Makes some sense." Tony replied. "Secret base huh?"

 

"We have a lot of not so public bases. We're going there to support some energy research." Phil wove a hand.

 

"Sounds up my alley."

 

"Can’t tell you more."

 

"Of course you can’t. I’m only the leading authority in renewable energy and a consultant what good could I possibly be in this scenario."

 

Clint snorted, and Justin rolled his eyes. "Just keep in touch, you two scaryass bastards."

 

"You know there's no guarantee we can." Phil replied, corner of his mouth hitching up. "But the sentiment is appreciated."

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours later when the four finally left the club, Phil and Clint going to an undisclosed hotel, Tony driving himself and Justin home.

“We have good friends.” Justin decided, the seat leaned back a bit, watching the highways of Malibu fly by. Tony drove like a bat out of hell but honestly, Justin’s never felt safer as a passenger.

“I’m not sure when Agent became a friend, but really, I’m not arguing.”

“I get the distinct idea it’s better to have him with us, rather than against us.”

“All of Fury’s employees are scary as hell.”

“No, really? My head getting planted into a table by one couldn’t possibly have let me know that.” Justin scoffed.

“She’s not much nicer to me.” Tony muttered.

“Yeah people who care can be assholes about it.”

“Present company included.”

“Mhm. So, I’m thinking… we really should break your bed in before we go to New York.”

Tony blinked, then glanced sideways at Justin. “I love you, but you are not, and never will, be smooth.”

“That’s not a no.”

“Not hardly.” He paused, then continued cheerfully. “That reminds me, I wanted to ask you about something sex related and we have a drive home to discuss it during. You said you messed around with other guys while in a frat.”

Justin groaned dramatically and slumped on the car door. "Dammit I thought you let that go."

"Nope."

"Are you asking me to tell you porny bedtime stories?"

Tony's grin was probably answer enough.

"I'm not sure they're primetime material but, fine. I joined a frat, and it wasn’t a good fit. I probably should have stuck to dorms but I wanted the social networking frat houses sometimes offered."

"Right, daddy's money is in the frat, not the dorm."

"Right. Well I was lower middle class and still very fucked up, and far from ripped. I was a beanpole with some light arm definition and a scraggly white trash beard."

"Ohgod tell me there are pictures!"

"Yeah, I’ll show you later. So needless to say I got the freak stamp on my forehead in short order and normally would be someone picked on in a frat, but they were all very aware that I was there on a sharpshooting scholarship."

"That must have evened the playing field."

"Yeah. Anyway frats are basically gay clubs without admitting it anyway, I mean one step below Top Gun in homoeroticism."

"That's the cliché."

"Naked pledges in aprons scrubbing the kitchen floor."

"Seriously?"

"As you said, it is a whole classification of porn. That wasn’t my frat by the way, but it wasn’t much better." He sighed. "I was a horny mess and it wasn’t made easier by wanting both men and women. I dated a few girls but never stopped being frustrated."

"Uh huh. So you found someone to fool around with."

"Yeah. I found trouble is what I found. Dark haired kid a year behind me. Danny. Messy teen years, some petty juvie stuff in New York, but good grades so his dad packed him off to school out of state and Danny resented it. I think he thought of himself as fucked up, saw I was fucked up and gravitated to me you know?"

"You liked him."

Justin stared out the window and into the distant past. "Yeah. He smelled good and it always felt like his presence smoothed my rough edges. We didn’t do a lot honestly."

"That means you did something." Tony wheedled, determined to get porn out of the river of angst that was Justin's life.

"I was 20 and he was 19, trust me it is not that interesting."

"Nuh uh, you gotta tell me now."

"It started with Strip Mario Kart okay?!"

Tony's absolutely delighted laughter nearly took them out of their lane. "You're perfect you know that right?"

Justin scoffed. "It was a brand new game, we split the cost on it because he had a SNES. We were playing it after a party, well the morning after really everyone else was asleep or in class and we were still sort of drunk and he bet his shirt on a race. It went from there. He was down to his boxers, I was down to boxers and socks and suddenly his neck was much more interesting than rainbow road."

Tony's absolute glee somehow increased. "His rainbow road was better huh?"

"Ohmygod, dude, that is horrible." He's laughing though. "So I fold like a house of cards and slouch into him, burying my face in his neck. He went scary still for a moment and I thought I was going to get punched then he twisted and started kissing me." He's staring off again. "Vodka and jolly ranchers."

"You really liked him." And dammit, Tony can feel a little curl of absolutely irrational jealousy starting in his gut. He knows it’s hypocritical for one, he's a slut with high standards still adapting to monogamy. For another, this stranger that Justin was speaking of with wistful reverence had gotten to be there, with Justin, when he was young. Tony had been denied that.

Justin reached out, lacing his hand over Tony's on the gear stick. "Yeah. I did. We ended up sprawled on the floor, making out and jerking each other off while the game sat on the level select screen. It was mostly fast and a little frantic, but it was still nice to have. We didn't talk about it of course and we both still flirted with women."

"That bother you at all?"

He frowned. "Sort of? I mean even when one of us or the other was dating we kept the arrangement. Not honest of us but I guess we always told ourselves it wasn’t actually cheating. I didn't date much honestly, I was busy. Majoring and minoring, shooting practice, trying to get machine shop experience."

"Was he busy too?"

"Yeah, different things though, he was going into social work. He volunteered a lot. We still managed to find time to game together though."

"And get each other off."

"Yeah. Never straight out fucked or slept together, we didn't want to get caught. Sucked each other off, sometimes."

"So what happened?" The jealousy is still there, because he's wondering now if Justin loved the kid but couldn't bring himself to say. Justin's hand on his is calming though, a nice physical reminder that Justin is his now.

"I was mostly through my junior year and he his sophomore year when he got a pretty serious girlfriend and everything stopped between us. We played games, still, for a while then that stopped too. I never figured out why and it was easier to avoid and hide and bury myself in homework and shop work than question it. Besides, what could I say? Hey man you too busy fucking your girl to fuck me?"

"I get you."

"Doesn’t mean it didn't hurt for a while." He shrugged. "Thought about looking him up after I became well off, never did."

Tony hummed, lifting his hand to kiss the back of Justin's. "Well, I'm here now, and I do want to fuck your brains out. Okay?"

He smiled, flushing a little. "Okay."

* * *

  
It wasn't quite that simple of course because for all their happy rolling around in bed, they still haven't crossed home plate. Justin's nervousness had been dying back, little by little, and the last time Tony had pounced on him he'd added fingering to the equation and all but made Justin howl as he came.

Still, though, he's not sure Justin is entirely ready for that, which is fine, he has an earlier fantasy to fulfill.

"Oh dear gods." Justin's voice is absolutely reverent, sprawling under Tony and staring up at him.

"Nah, just me." Tony leaned down and kissed him, still working himself open slowly with his fingers. It's been ages since he took anything except his fingers or a toy, so he's making himself not rush it.

"You're enough." Justin pushed up into the kiss eagerly, licking into Tony's mouth hungrily. His senses are keyed up, focused on his guide and the familiar rhythms there. His breathing, his heartbeat and the arc reactor's cycle, the last the only unchanging thing as Tony's fingers moved. Justin's hand fumbled, slipping down Tony's body to rub behind his balls.

"Better be enough." Tony mumbled against Justin's lips. "Want to help open me up? See what I feel like inside before I ride you?"

"Fucking hell...” He grabbed for the lube, slicking his fingers and about fumbling the bottle as he did, then slid his hand back under Tony only to swear again because Tony was holding himself open enough for Justin to slip a finger inside.

Tony's groan was greedy and opened mouthed, and soon enough he's riding Justin's fingers, hands braced on the headboard. It's all Justin can do to stare up in adoration honestly, he feels safe, his guide leaned over him and making it seem like there was nothing in the world but his presence, his feel and sound and scent.

He pulled his fingers free when Tony moved, wiping his hand on the sheets without shame before gripping Tony's hips lightly. He honestly sort of expected his guide to take it slow, but really since when had Tony done that and he groaned loud and unashamed when Tony sank on him to the base in one careful hip roll downward.

Tony moaned and shifted, hips grinding down in twitches. "Mmnnh. You are a nice size...” he muttered.

"I am?" Heat, heat almost too tight around him and fuck he wants to focus and blank out on it, let it drown all his senses.

"Yeah, been with some guys I would call inadvisably large and that can get uncomfortable. You meanwhile." He rolled his hips then circled them, moving Justin inside him and making him whine, high and tight. "You're filling me without straining me." He braced his hands on Justin's shoulders and smiled when Justin laced his fingers over Tony's to keep him there.

"Toooonnnyyy.." It's half whine, half something like a growl, hips arching insistently into his body.

He made a surprised noise and started to move, pulling up halfway slowly then thrusting back down, moaning when Justin immediately paced him. He couldn’t resist, he leaned back down to kiss him, smirking when Justin did the growly noise again.

Justin's not sure where his head is at, honestly. This isn't a daze, he hasn't started drowning in his senses though honestly that seems like a fantastic idea. Tony is wonderful against him and around him and..  
And he's moving without any real active thought, reacting on instinct that's seeping rapidly through his body. His hands moved to Tony's hips and held tight, then rolled on top, bracing on his arms and staring down at his guide. "Okay?"

"Fucking better than okay." Tony's legs wrapped around his hips, hands braced on the headboard, the glow of the arc reactor bright between them even though the room was well lit. "You get your participation trophy today."

"You shit!" He's laughing even as he rolls his hips, the cackle roughing into a groan that Tony punctuated.

"You love it. Now move."

It was an insistent demand and Justin answered it, putting his whole body into the slow rolling thrusts, watching Tony react and only speeding up when his expression went slack and his hands scrambled on the headboard before reaching up. Tony pulled him down and the kiss was sloppy, rushed, nudging Justin's brainspace as he did.

Justin dropped his shields gladly and dove out, grabbed his guide up and held him tight. Tony clutched him right back, their already tight bond lacing tighter and deeper.

He'd already been willing to call it forever. Had been for a while, actually, before they'd bonded. Tony's unquestioning support when he'd gone to dump his meds had been the closing argument. Now he was sure it was forever. As long as that'd last, they'd be there, breathing in pace. Software bundled to hardware, primal ancient machine complete.

The mutual orgasm felt like it came up from the deep, slow and drowning, leaving him collapsed on top of Tony panting hard, all four of Tony's limbs wrapped around him and trembling.

"Why did we wait to do that?" Tony mumbled into his shoulder, shivering a little.

He huffed out a laugh, then purred as Tony started stroking his hair, in no hurry to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's description of himself, as well as Danny, are references back to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1990, which Sam Rockwell was in. Look it up on Youtube if you don't believe it. 
> 
> To that end, I fudged timelines here. Sam Rockwell would have been twenty in 1988, and Mario Kart didn't come out until 1992. I just liked the idea far too much to remove it. 
> 
> This story was not beta'ed, so I hope the editing isn't too horrible. Please let me know if there are any egregious errors.


End file.
